Mess Be Made
by BTRBigTimeRossian32
Summary: A series of random stories I think of. Enjoy!
1. Dez in the Kitchen

Hello! The author of Haunted here! Just a random short story I thought of last night. So here we go...

* * *

Austin P.O.V

_Hey, I feel like I'm forgetting something. What is it? Oh Yeah, today's Ally's 18th birthday! I'd better hurry up and get to her house. _

I Quickly picked up the keys to my convertible and ran outside. I had to get to Ally's house on time, or else she'll give me a long lecture about the time I was late to catch the alphabet bandit, when I got stuck in the piano, She and Trish got trapped into a giant cage and Dez got stuck to a glue trap. Huh. We should really try and be more mature. Any ways, here's Ally's house. Hope i remember the right time and I'm not 1Day late for the party. Believe it or not, that happened once. the door opened before I even rung the bell. "Oh, hey Austin! You're the first one here!" Said Ally. "Huh. Never thought I'd ever hear that." I said. Usually I get lost in the hallways trying to guide Dez to his and I am always 30 mins late to class. I should get that guy a GPS. "Any ways... I got you this" I said as I handed her A box. "No way! 10 booklets for free pickles!" She said in the happiest voice I have ever heard. Wow, that girl really loves pickles. Just then Trish showed up on a motor scooter, dressed as a biker. "Hey Ally! Guess who got a job at 'on the road!' The best part is, I got a free motor scooter!" She said. "Oh, I almost forgot, Come on in you guys!" Said Ally. We all came in and sat on a couch chatting about random things that popped into our brains like what would happen if we drank spiked sodas, what if we drank diesel, and what camel would do to your brain if ate it. After about 3 hours, Dez showed up. "Dez, what happened, what took so long?" Asked Trish. "Sorry, I was in Atlanta." He said. "Atlanta is miles away how did you get there?" I asked. " I turned in the wrong direction" he said. Man, what am I best friends with? "Any ways, now we can start the party." said Ally. "Can I bake the cake? *My mom said that the have a talent for baking.*" said Dez. Those didn't sound like good words but Ally said he could bake anyways. Well when worst comes to worst, at least I have nerds. We ranted on more about random things and then Dez said, "It's done!" Well, might as well see what he cooked up. We all took one bite from the cake tin at the same time, since no one bothered to get plates and spit It out at once. "What happened?" asked Dez. I took one look at the ingredients on the counter and said, " You used salt instead of sugar, baking soda in stead of flour, cheese instead of butter, forgot the eggs, you must absent mindedly put in yogurt, and you didn't even Let it bake completely, look, it's completely liquid from the inside." man the things that kid does weird things. "Oops" he said while all looked on in disbelief.

* * *

This was another story from

**_Mess Be Made_**

* * *

So, ya like? This series I'm writing is a bunch of random stories I think of, so it'll be best if you follow it. Toodles!

*:Dez doesn't have a last name so I left it blank

and notice the 1D in *1 Day* ?


	2. Frendz 4evr

**Hello people! So this is a true story, in an entourage of 4, me and my BFF had to go to a meeting and we asked our other friends to come but, since our worst enemies were gonna be there, they bailed on us. Turns out, that wasn't a good idea. Read on to find out more! And BTW, here Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez go to a school which runs by the British system. **

* * *

_In class_

"Hey kids! So, our regional director is visiting our school, and we need some kids to attend the meeting. So, Allison Dawson?" Asked coming in to the class. "Here," said Ally. "Ok, and Austin Moon?" he continued. "Here, sir," said Austin. "Ok so, can you guys make it?" Asked . "Yes we can make it sir," said Austin. "Ok, you guys have to be there in your second recess, the one with 1 and a half hour. "Ok, sir," said Ally.

_In the break, 5 minutes before the break_

_Ally P.O.V_

"Hey losers, you going to the meeting?" Said, of all people, Trent and Kira, the 'popular' kids, not to mention our WORST ENEMIES. "Unfortunately, yes," said Austin. "Cool, see you there, Austy!" Said Kira, Who is obviously mega-crushing on Austin. 'Miss Popular' usually gets every guy, but not Austin, for one reason: he hates her guts. "Great, just great. Can you guys come with us? It'll. be more bearable," I asked. "No can do, I hate Trent!" Said Trish. "I'll come!" Said Dez. "No you won't!" Said Trish. She hates being bored. "Fine, at least we have each other," said Austin. "Yeah, let's go before we're late," I said.

* * *

_At the meeting_

_Austin P.O.V_

"Hello Kids, I am ," said the regional director walking in. "A lot of people come to a school and say, we wish they had discipline..." He ranted on. JUST KILL ME NOW!

_1 Hour Later_

"And so, that is how we can be the best school in this country!" He said, as everyone applauded. "Thank you. And now, we eat!" He yelled. Eat? Everyone quickly whipped around to see the staff uncovering an all-you-can-eat vegas-style buffet. "Wow. This meeting isn't as bad we thought!" Said Ally. "Uh-Huh!" I said. "And now, please give it up for the Jonas Brothers and Maroon 5!" Said , as everyone turned to the stage. "WOAH!" Screamed Ally and I screamed together. I love Maroon 5, and she loves The Jonas Brothers. Love with a 'u' and no 'e'.

_I can't help myself_

_And if you don't like it_

_Get with somebody else_

_I'll never change my ways_

_It's not a phase_

_This is how it is and this is how it's gonna stay_

_Because_

_I am what I am I know what I'm not_

_I'm not the type of guy_

_That doesn't know what he's got_

_And I won't back down_

_Won't come around_

_Saying that I changed cause_

_That's not how it's going down_

_Cause I know (I know, I know)_

_Wherever I go (I go, I go)_

_I know where I stand_

_I am what I am_

_Hey! Hey!_

_I am what I am_

_Hey! Hey!_

_I am what I am_

_What can I say?_

_I'm gonna be this way_

_Right up until my dying day_

_Because that's how it goes head to my toes_

_And if it doesn't show well I just had to let you know_

_Because_

_I am what I am_

_And nobody else_

_And if you've got a problem_

_Better take it somewhere else_

_Because I can't turn back_

_I'm right on track_

_And if you think you know_

_Well then you better check your facts_

_Because_

_I know (I know, I know)_

_Wherever I go (I go, I go)_

_I know where I stand_

_I am what I am_

_Hey! Hey!_

_I am what I am_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Oh can't you see_

_I'm just being me_

_I can't be you_

_And I don't want to be_

_Don't try to get_

_Inside my head_

_Cause what you see is what you get_

_I am what I am_

_I can't help myself_

_And if you don't like it_

_Get with somebody else_

_I'll never change my ways_

_It's not a phase_

_This is how it is right up until my dying day_

_And I know (I know, I know)_

_Wherever I go (I go, I go)_

_I know where I stand_

_I am what I am_

_Hey! Hey!_

_I am what I am_

_Hey! Hey!_

_I am what I am_

_Hey! Hey!_

_I am what I am_

_Hey! Hey!_

_I really, I really, whoa_

_I really need to know_

_I really, I really, whoa_

_Or else, you gotta let me go, oh_

_I really, I really_

_This time I really need to do things right_

_Shivers that you give me keep me freezing all night_

_You make me shudder, oh yeah_

_I can't believe it, I'm not myself,_

_Suddenly I'm thinkin' about no one else_

_You make me shudder_

_Oh I really need to know_

_Or else you gotta let me go_

_You're just a fantasy girl_

_It's an impossible world_

_All I want is to be with you always_

_I give you everything_

_Pay some attention to me_

_All I want is just you and me always_

_Give me affection_

_I need your perfection_

_Cause you feel so good_

_You make me stutter, stutter_

_If I could touch you, I'd never let go_

_Now you got me screaming and I cannot shut up, oh, shut up, yeah_

_Now I am lying on the bedroom floor barely even speaking_

_And I cannot get up, get up_

_Oh I really, I really, I really need to know_

_Or else you gotta let me go, ooh_

_You're just a fantasy girl_

_It's an impossible world_

_All I want is to be with you always_

_I give you everything_

_Pay some attention to me_

_All I want is just you and me always_

_Give me affection_

_I need your perfection_

_Cause you feel so good_

_You make me stutter, stutter, stutter_

_You knock me down, I can't get up, I'm stuck_

_Gotta stop shaking me up_

_I can't eat, can't sleep, can't think,_

_Sinking under, I'm sinking under_

_You're just a fantasy girl_

_It's an impossible world_

_All I want is to be with you always_

_I give you everything_

_Pay some attention to me_

_All I want is just you and me always_

_You're just a fantasy girl_

_It's an impossible world_

_All I want is to be with you always_

_Give me affection, I need your perfection_

_Cause it feels so good you make me stutter_

_I'll give you everything_

_Give some attention to me_

_All I want is you and me always_

_Give me affection_

_I need your perfection_

_Cause it feels so good_

_You make me stutter_

_You make me stutter_

_You make me stutter_

* * *

"So how was the meeting?" Asked Trish. "It was so hard! There was so much food we couldn't decide what to eat!" I said. "WHAT?!" They screamed together. "And we didn't feel like leaving The Jonas Brothers and Maroon 5! We could've been late for class!" Said Ally. "**_WHAT?!_**" Trish and Dez screamed again. "Yup," said Ally. "That's what you get for bailing on us," I said. "Ok guys, from now on, we'll always stick together," said Trish. "I got it covered. Super glue that never comes off or just something that'll keep us together?" Said Dez. "Dez," I started, when he just started blankly staring at me. "Never Mind," I said.

* * *

**So ya like? It COMPLETELY true, well, except for Maroon 5 and The Jonas Brothers, unfortunately. But the buffet was AWESOME! We had spinach pies, hummus, club sandwiches, mini pizzas, samosas, spring roll, kebabs, brownies, cakes, and, LASAGNA! Well, I gotta go I need to study. L8er g8ors!**


End file.
